


resuscitate

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Freedom Wars (Video Game)
Genre: Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: Someone grabbed his back, sending a violent current through his body. There was barely any time to recover as he was dragged to his feet roughly. He could hear all of the shouting around him, a distant hum to the violent ringing in his ears.





	resuscitate

**Author's Note:**

> i will become the entire freedom wars fandom on ao3 by virtue of all i write are my friends ocs

Mizar fell, hitting the ground face first as the ramosa unit howled. The ringing in his ears wouldn’t stop, and everything seemed to be moving too fast and too slow all at once. It wasn’t a new thing to him, he was knocked out all the time. He struggled to take a breath, gasping desperately for air.

Someone grabbed his back, sending a violent current through his body. There was barely any time to recover as he was dragged to his feet roughly. He could hear all of the shouting around him, a distant hum to the violent ringing in his ears. He looked over, expecting to see Rho next to him and ready to scold him for unnecessary waste of life. It wasn’t him though, it was someone much taller than Rho and himself. 

Her lips were moving, she was obviously talking to him. Mizar stared at the shock of red hair and the grimy shirt. Alaya, it was Alaya. He shook his head and tried to shake off the electric current to leave. She held his jacket tightly, almost like a mother cat would carry her kittens.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding. Can you even hear me?” Her voice was too loud and he covered his ears, pressing his headphones over them. “Looks like you can now.” She reached behind her, and slapped something on to his chest. A mechanical click sounded, and something clawed into his shirt and chest. An auto-resuscitator? He looked down, trying to pull it off of him. It clenched harder, pinching his skin and he winced. 

“Little help!” Someone shouted from behind them, dragging one of the tigers with a thorn. Skye was better at severing then she was dragging, but someone had to do it while Alaya was occupied. Mizar tried again to pull the device off, and Alaya dropped him. He landed on his feet, but just barely. He staggered and straightened himself up, it took his legs a moment to remember what moving was but they somehow managed. She was already gone, having already thrown her thorn at the oncoming tiger and digging her heels in to the ground to pull. He sped by, hearing an audible groan from Alaya as he sped past her. 

There was a crack, and the tiger came crashing down. Mizar skidded to a halt, plunging his knife right in to the neck. Gears churned, and a disgusting slick of oil began to leak out. The tiger stopped moving, grinding slowly to a halt. “Move. I said  _ move! _ ” Alaya’s voice was distant, but the sharp prick of her thorn was immediate. He was being dragged backwards. 

“Wait no the wing-” He stammered, reaching out helplessly as he was being dragged away. The tiger burst into flames, a sad howl escaping as it’s last words. She pulled harder, making him lose his footing. He fell backwards, and Alaya caught him.

“Look, next time you want a part, don’t go for the jugular.” 

He stared at her blankly, and the operation complete chimed in his ear. Skye had grabbed the citizen before the whole thing had gone up in flames, and they were the last one. 

“What, cat got your tongue?” 


End file.
